


Dark Home

by WhiteDiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDiamond/pseuds/WhiteDiamond
Summary: My name is Black Diamond. Who I am you ask? Well it's a long story. But let me Beginn how it all started
Relationships: White Diamond/OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Dark Home

“Black please don´t spoil our child” said a voice behind me. I turned around and see my mate, my counterpart, my Diamond, White Diamond.

“Why not? Look how cute she is” I say and give Grey a kiss on the face. She giggled lightly and I began to smile.

“Yes but it´s past her sleep time and you still need rest my Dear you only give birth to her two days ago” said White with a small but friendly smile.

“I know. But look at her she is so sweet and the perfect of us both” I said and put Gray in her little bed and give her a last kiss. “Good night my little one.”

I got to White and she shut down the lights to a little so gray don´t be afraid. We both go to our bed and both lay down. I turn to White and she get her arm around me and I smile. I remember what it was like the first time I came here. It´s three years and a half ago. And to this time I didn´t think I would ever feel in love with the leader of Homeworld but why did you not look for yourself.

3 years earlier

My Name is Black Diamond. Who I am you ask? It´s a long story. I was not always a Diamond. No, I was a Human not long ago. But White Diamond the first Gem and leader of the Diamond Authority captured me and experimented with me. She said something about a fourth Diamond will be needed. Than everything went black and the next time I open my eyes I was in this room in a bed as I looked outside the only window in this Room I saw that I was high, very high above all. I walked to the door to get out and the panel didn´t react to me. I was locked. The next door lead in a bathroom and I look at the mirror. And I was shocked. I was light black and I wore a black cocktail dress. I get back to the closed door and tried to open it again.

“Let me out!” I shout and knocked at the door . I don’t know what White Diamond did to me. And I´m scared. I get back to the window and sit down. And now here I am. Waiting that someone is coming. I´m still shocked but it´s good for now. I´m calm for once in my life I was calm. I hear the door open and look to it and see White Diamond. With her damn smile and her eyes that bore in you.

“So your awake. Good.” She walked to me and take my face in her hand. “You´re color is good” she turn me around and looked at something.

I think it´s my gem because I feel very exposed. “You´re gem looked good too. Nothing out of place.” She let go of me.

“What did you do to me?” I asked boldly. And I bit regret it because of how her face frown.

“I made you a Diamond. You should be honored that you as an organic get to be a Diamond. And to make myself clear. You are under my command. If you do as I ask of you, you will be rewarded. If not, you will be punished. Do I have made myself clear?” she ask.

“Yes you did. My Diamond” I say. Better to play her games than to be sorry.

“Good. Now listen, you will be my counterpart. You will stand beside me every minute needed. You will not roam this halls without permission and not without someone of my court. Mostly me and my Pearl” at that I notes the Pearl at the door. “You will put to test by Yellow and Blue and if they say that you are ready to be presented to Gem kind, than and only than I let you roam this halls freely. You stand under my direct command. Do you have understand that?”

“Yes I have. Do I need to do something special?” I ask.

“No, not now. Only stand by my side, smile and be good. Because I don´t like failures. You are an experiment for Gemkind. Nothing more. They’re need a fourth Diamond to make them complete” White smiled one of her creepy smiles as she looked at me.

“I understand. But?”

“But what?”

“Why me and not someone else?”

“Because you where mentally stable . You didn´t lost all hope like the others before you. You were perfect for this kind of experiment where I didn´t know the outcoming of. Do you understand? I only chose you because you were strong in you´re mind that you could resist long enough my torture.”

“What you kidnapped me because you think I could resist you torture?”

“Yes, and look at you now. You are Black Diamond. A Diamond of position. Like I said before, you should be honored to get the changes to be one. And now come it´s time to presented you to Yellow and Blue” she said and turn around and go to open the door.

I stand as fast as I could and followed her with some step space. I didn´t know where she is taken me. The only thing I know is that I should keep up with her. Now that I stand I saw that I´m only some inches smaller then her. So she said the trued about being her counterpart. I was so in my thoughts that I didn´t see that we were in the throne room until White spoke again.

“Yellow, Blue I want you to meet the new fourth Diamond. Black Diamond, my counterpart” White said with a smile and point her hand at me.

I nod to them “It´s nice to finally meet you two” I said. I didn´t know how much White have told the two about me.

“So you have succeeded in making a new Diamond White. And she is bigger than us” said Yellow with a bit pride in her voice.

“It´s nice to meet you too Black. I´m Blue and that’s Yellow. I´m sorry that I´m not smiling or be more presentable but after we lost pink it´s not the same here anymore.”

“I understand and I´m sorry that I cause you more distress. I don´t want to replace Pink. I want only that this empire have the power that will be needed.”

“Nice say Black Diamond” said Yellow.

I smiled and looked at White and see her smile. With that smile I know that I have said the right words.

“Than my dears I want you two to show Black everything and teach her. And if you think she is ready we will presented her to Gemkind”

White said and turned around and go out the door. I notice that her Pearl stayed behind and looked at me. Right her or her Pearl will always by my side.

“Are you alright Black?” asked Blue.

“Yes sorry did you say something?” I asked and looked to her.

“I said if you want to start going. We want to show you around” said Blue with a light smile now.

“Of course Blue. Please after you two.” The both of them turn around and you follow them out of the Throne room.

You feel White´s Pearl behind you but you didn´t want to look. She was creepy. Blue and Yellow show me around and after that I thank them and go back to my room but I forgot where it was until White´s Pearl start to walk before me and I began to follow her.

“Here we are Black Diamond” she said creepy.

“Thank you” I said as she open the door.

“For your understanding only my Diamond and I can open this door. So don´t try to get out. Have a nice day.” The door closed after this.

“I have thought that” I sat down on my bed and sigh. This will be hard, but if I want my freedom I need to do this to please White Diamond. Oh how I hate her. I lay down and roll to my side. The Diamond on my beg let me feel its very unconvertable to lie on my gem. I tried to sleep and as if the gods heard me I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Time

I woke up after a nightmare of the past and I turn around and feel with my hand after my mate. As I didn’t feel her I sit up and look around. I hear a voice in the room of Gray and I smile a little and stood up and took my dressing grown and go to Gray´s room. I stood at the doorway and looked at White who was trying to calm Gray down. After a while she had Gray calmed down and she put her down in her crib. 

“And you say you would be a terrible mother” I said and see how White turn around to me.

“Black you startled me” she said with a hand on her chest.

“I´m sorry.”

“Have we woke you up?” she asked and put a blanked up for Gray.

“No. I woke because of a nightmare” I go to her side and put my head on her shoulder.

“The same as always?” she put an arm around me.

I only nod and looked at Gray who was sleeping peacefully. 

“Come on let´s go back to bed” she crouch down and lift me up bride still and carrying me back to bed.

“White what are you doing?” I ask as she but me down on the bed and crawl up to me.

“What do you think?”

“No White. First I´m not in the mode and second I have given birth to our daughter two days ago” I said with a blush on my face.

“Do you disobey you´re Diamond?” asked White with a frown on her face.

I know what she want to do as she asked this question and I´m ready to do more than to disobey.

“Yes I do. What do you want to do now? Will I be punished?”

“Yes you will” she said and began to kiss my neck.

I let out a little moan. But before White can go further Gray began to whine.

“Really I have put her down five min ago” said White frustrated.

“She is a Gemling. Now off with you” I pushed white of me and stand up and go to Gray´s room and took her out of her crib.

“Oh honey what is it do you have a nightmare? Don´t worry mommy is here” I said and go with her back to our bed. I see that Gray calmed down a little because of my voice.

“Really? You want her to sleep bye us.”

“Yes, I want that. Only for tonight. Look at her White I think she had a nightmare.”

White looked at us and sigh.

“Fine but only for tonight” she said.

I got in the bed and kiss her cheek and lay down with Gray on my chest. White put her arm around us and smiled a little as Gray cooed. I grin at that and closed my eyes as I tried to sleep.

Back in the past

Six months later I was still every minute of my time watched. I learned much from Yellow and Blue and I became really good to be not emotional. The two of them are off Homeworld so I was stuck with White here. Until now she have punched me one time. But I don’t won´t talk about it. I stand in her control room and read reports from her colonies. She was seating at her table with much consoles open. I managed to ignore her for the better part and do my “job” how she say it. 

“I´m surprised from you my dear. You do a good job and Yellow speak really high from you” White said without looking at me.

“I only doing my job as a Diamond” I said back.

“Yes you do. We have decided that you will be presented as a Diamond and that you get a Pearl. But that don´t mean that I´m stopping to watch you.”

“I understand and thank you for the opportunity my Diamond” I said turning around and bow a little. In this six months I learn much and I know when I can be open and when I have to submit.

“Good we will get you Pearl now” she said and stood.

“Now? But what about the reports?” I ask as I follow her out of the room to a warp pad.

“They can wait my dear” she said as she get up on the warp pad. “Are you coming?”

I only nod and get to stand next to her. I feel like someone is tickling me and in the next moment it was gone and we stand in a room that I don’t recognized.

“Where are we?”

“At the rift. Here is where the Pearls are made and designed” she said and go the pad in the middle. “Put your hand her.”

“Okay” I put my hand on the panel.

“Welcome Black Diamond. I´m shell what can I do for you?” a voice asked.

I looked at White with a questioned look. She only look back at me.

“I want a Pearl.”

“Of course my Diamond. How should she look?”

“She should be black like me nothing more.”

“Very well. Her for you my Diamond.”

From the cell appeared a little shell who float in my hand.  
“I wish you a good day my Diamond. And I hope the Pearl is after you wishes” the voice said and fade away after that.

“Of course” I looked at the shell and back to White.

“She will form when we are back on Homeworld. Now come.”

We get back to Homeworld and I got back to my room. There I put the shell on my bed and it began to shine.

“Please state your name” the shell said.

“Black Diamond.”

“One moment please Black Diamond” the shell open up and the Pearl in it formed. She float down on my bed, her hands in the Diamonds salute. “I´m your Pearl My Diamond. What can I do for you?”

“Hello Pearl. First thank you for your fast forming. Second I want you to help me when I need it and when I say that I need it. If you understand what I mean?” I asked. I know how the others treat there Pearls. And I don´t want something to happen to my Pearl because I do something wrong. And I notice that her Gem was on her back like mine.

“Of course my Diamond. I understand completely.”

“Good now come I have much work to do” I say and go back to White´s control room.

As I got there she looked up at me. She began to smile at me and stood up.

“Ah there you are. I see your Pearl have formed” she said.

“Yes she have” I said and look behind me. Pearl stood with a Diamond salute next to White´s Pearl.

“Good. Blue have finished the preparations for the feast where you get presented to the Gem empire. It will be today.”

“And what must I do?”

“Oh don´t worry the only thing you must do is walk down the hall sit on your throne next to mine and do nothing more” she said her smile never leave her face.

“Of course. It´s easy enough” I said. And of course I get to sit next to her.

“Please prepare you the next hour. You must look your best. Is that clear?” she asked.

“Yes it is. Pearl let´s go. We have much to do.”

“Of course my Diamond” she said and follow me to my room where she take care to make me look presentable.

In the present

It was the birthday of Steven. And we all decided to visit him on earth. I´m much happier because I could go for a walk at the beach. Still after three years I miss the earth much like the first day as a Diamond.

“White are you ready?” I asked as I put Gray at my chest to hold her there.

“Of course I´m ready are you and Gray ready?”

“Yes we are” I said as I exit Gray´s bedroom.

“Good let´s go. Not that we are late to Stevens birthday.”

“Yes, your right. Blue and Yellow have the gifts right?”

“Yes dear keep going” White say as she took my arm and get us to the warp pad.

“I´m sorry. It´s just that it is Gray´s first time on earth and I´m scared that something happen to her.”

“Don´t worry dear. We are five Diamond´s and the Crystal Gems there to protect her. She is save on earth.”

“I thought that too but then I got kidnapped by a Diamond.”

“Hey! That was long time ago” White said a little red.

“Only three and a half year honey.”

“Shut up” she said as we warped to earth.

There we stood at little Homeworld. Gray looking around from her position at my chest and cooed a little. We get going to the house by the beach. I waved as I see Steven. We have so much to thank him for. Without him I would not have Gray now.

“Hey guys where are Yellow and Blue?” he asked.

“There are coming with the ships. But I wanted that Gray sees a little more than only space.”

“That’s good we ready in some minutes please sit down if you want.”

We nodded and sit down at the ocean. I put Gray between my legs and put her feet in the water. She giggled and we both began to smile. Yes it was a good time now. And I wouldn’t want to miss it one second.


	3. Dark Home 3

Dark Home

In the Past

I lie in my bed and I don´t care what White will do to me. I feel hot extremely hot and my Gem hurt. I don´t know what is wrong but I feel like I need to get matted. But it can´t be Gem´s don´t have genitals. I hear a knock and I know it was my or Whites Pearl.

“My Diamond! White Diamond´s Pearl is here. She said that White Diamond want to speak to you in five minutes and if you are not coming, she needs to come by herself.”

I didn´t answer. My hand wander down my body and under my nightgown to my crouch. 

*Oh my God* I thought. A Gem have genitals. 

“My Diamond?”

I didn´t answer her again. I sink my fingers in my crouch in hope to get relief. I didn´t hear them leave and I didn´t her the door open 5 minutes after.

“My, my Black. If I have known than I would have come faster” the voice of White said.

I didn´t turn to her. I only worked for my release. But it didn´t want to come.

“Oh, poor Black. That is not how it works. You can only release real if some other Diamond mate you. So, let me help you” she said and came near.

“No, I don´t want your help” I huffed.

“Well. If you don´t want a release than I go. I have work to do. If you need help you know where I am” said White and turned around and was about to go.

“Wait. Please don´t go. Help me I can´t take it anymore.”

White smiled and take a kneel on my bed. She touches me lightly on my arm and only this touch, s small how it was, was electrifying and I began to moan.

“My, my Black. One little touch and you are a moaning mess under me” White smiled her everlasting smile.

“I hate you White. Stop torturing me and give me pleasure.”

“As you wish Black.”

White phased her clothing’s of and smiled as my face got red like a tomato.

“What?” she asks honeyed.

“You are big mph. Please White I need it” I said and still working for my release.

White only smiled more and crawled to me and whispered in my ear with hot breath.

“Then take this of and look at me.”

“I can´t take it off alone” I said with a little moan as I tuned to her.

“Then let me help you” she tokes hold of my nightgown and put it off me. After that she smiled and grab on of my breasts and squeezed it. 

I let out a long moan and lean in the touch.

*Fuck is this good. Please do not stop*

“Oh, my Black. You are the perfect creation I made. Perfect face, perfect breasts, perfect tummy, perfect foots and thighs. But the most perfect thing on you is you`re crotch.”

With every word she goes with her hands there and touch the place. And at my crotch I let out a silent scream. 

“White” I mumbled.

“Yes, so perfect. Let me take care of you. Just relax” with that she pushes her fingers in. Three at once.

I let her do it and moan loudly, but she lay a hand on my mouth.

“Shh you must be silent or Yellow and Blue will hear you. Is that clear?”

I only nodded and she start to move her fingers out and just as I want to protest, she rams them back in me to which my eyes widen and I let out a muffed moan. This was so good but torture at the same time. But then I feel something it was like I stood in flames.

“Now you should feel something I can tell. You know this is what you want” she lean closer to my ear and worked her fingers faster in me “Come for me Black” and she give me a kiss behind the ear and this was all what I needed.

“White!” I screamed in her hand.

She pulled her fingers out and take them in her mouth. I only watch her do it. I was so tired but not satisfied enough. I crawled to White and take the fingers out of her mouth and began to kiss her to do something to release this friction.

“My dear Black you only have to ask, and I would give you more” said White after the kiss and put me back on my back.

She leans about me and with one trust she was in me. 

I winced at that and put my hands on her shoulders.

“Shh, relax and it will feel great.”

I relax a little and White began to move slowly out of me to go slowly back in me. I moaned and became red at that.

“Is this feeling good for you?”

I could only node and White continued. After some minutes I feel it again. The fire in my core.

“Faster please. I´m close” was all I could say.

And White did just that. She got faster and harder and I could only moan loudly. But White silenced me with a kiss. She hit this one spot and I came moaning in her mouth.

“Yes, so good” White said and came herself but not in me like I think she would no but at me. 

I couldn´t talk I was so tired.

“Sleep tomorrow you will go back to duty. Don´t worry, you will be not in heat anymore by tomorrow” White said and phase her outfit back on and got out.

“Bastard” I only could say as I drifted to sleep.


End file.
